A Falcon's Cry
by Aria of Symphony
Summary: Alive, she showed him beauty, in death she showed him hope.


Aria of Symphony: A depressing one shot for all of you, if you like depressing one shots…that is.

A Falcon's Cry

_Sitting in Payon Cave, with Feya, Matteo and Latrivas, we celebrate your birthday with fond memories…_

_A weird place to celebrate a birthday…but…_

_I remember the day we met…_

_Here in Payon Cave, you shot me with an arrow, literally and metaphorically, at that same moment, I fell in love._

_Falling, faster and harder everyday._

_Life wasn't easy with you; I tend to get jealous of every man you talk to, well except when you talk to Matteo or Latrivas…_

_I remember your sweet smile the way you touched my arm when you were scared or worried about me._

_I remember the way you position yourself, getting ready to fire your arrow, I remember you stroking your falcon, calming it as we walked down the streets of Prontera._

_I remember waking up every morning to the cry of your falcon and I can already distinguish its cry from other falcons._

_Here I am now, in Payon cave, I have a pet munak, I named it after you. You were the one who gave her to me and she reminds me of you…in a way…she's…gentle…just like you and her eyes are the same color as yours. Rose red._

_In a way…I see you…reflected in her._

_You changed me._

_I thank you for that._

_I used to be cold and heartless; I trusted no one but myself and Matteo, your cousin._

_But then you stepped into my life, you showed me the beauty in all things._

_You told me that things happen for a reason. _

_You told me that I saw my father kill my family for a reason._

_You said that in a way it made me stronger, that scene made me not want to become like him, a crazed lunatic who killed for entertainment and his own pleasure._

_But you also told me that witnessing this scene caused me to become cold and heartless, because I wanted to close my heart to all feelings, I wanted to run away from love, that I wanted to isolate myself from everyone, because I was afraid…_

_But you, you and your cousin, broke through that barrier. I trusted the both of you._

_Izusa, my huntress, you told me that I should start opening up myself to people, that I should start shedding that cold barrier of mine._

_You helped me; you coaxed me, slowly, day by day, to tell you everything, all that was bothering me._

_And I did, you made me feel clean, I used to think their death was because of me, but you told me that it wasn't._

_And I believed you._

_I started opening up to you, I felt safe talking to you. I kept no secrets from you._

_Except one._

_One secret that I vowed I would never tell you…_

_I love you._

_You meant everything to me._

_I cared for you like no other._

_You made me feel things I have never ever felt before._

_But that was then._

_Now…_

_Now…_

_You're gone…_

_And I haven't the chance to tell you how I feel…_

_Before you were taken from me…_

_You were joining a few friends for the day; you left me with your cousin and brother, you promised that you would come back._

_I remember that you kissed me lightly on the lips and whispered three words into my ear._

_I love you._

_That was what you said._

_It was like as if you knew something bad was going to happen to you, I could see the anxiety in your eyes._

_But I brushed it off._

_You told me you loved me. That was all that mattered._

_Then two days after you left for Glast Heim with your friends, you came back, true, and I experienced the most terrible kind of pain._

_Losing someone you love._

_I lost you._

_Apparently, they brought back your body, but there was no life. I searched but I could not find the light and laughter that I yearned for in those eyes of yours._

_You were killed; you risked your life to protect your party mates._

_Payon lost a great huntress on that day._

_I remembered kneeling beside your body as your friends handed you to me._

_Your blood stained my clothes but I didn't give a damn._

_I lost you._

_And that was the first time I cried, I didn't mind the people that were staring at me. I didn't care if I was an assassin, a cold blooded killer. _

_I clutched your lifeless body close to mine and I cried._

_For the first time, I cried._

_Matteo and Latrivas joined me a while later, they were devastated._

_The three of us crowded around your body and cried, we lost a sweet and gentle huntress, I lost the woman I loved, and still do._

_Feya found out about your death and she sunk into depression._

_Some people whom you've helped out cried with us, a few priests, other hunters, dancers, bards and a few other assassins._

_The streets of Prontera, which were usually filled with the shouts of young novices, of merchants selling their trade, of shoppers, buying and bargaining, were silenced._

_It was so quiet, who knew you had captured everyone's hearts?_

_My huntress._

_Then people who barely knew you started to cry and soon everyone there felt a pang of sadness in their hearts._

_It was like they to have felt the loss of such a sweet and beautiful huntress._

_We mourned, Izusa oh how we mourned for your death, Feya, Latrivas, Matteo and I, we recalled the fond memories each of us had with you and I was able to confess to them that I had loved you._

_We isolated ourselves from the world for a few days._

_Remembering only you._

_The four of us formed a bond so strong during those few days._

_We formed a party; it was always the four of us, together. We were always there for each other, like you were for us._

_With them I feel safe to show my feelings, with them my heart started to mend. But it would never fully heal, there's this part of my heart reserved…just for you._

_So today, I'm here in Payon Cave, the place we met, the place where I fell in love._

_I'm remembering all the fond memories we had. _

_I'm laughing and smiling with my friends, my pet munak beside me playing with the sohee you gave Matteo, while Fungee, your spore, our only reminder of you, sits patiently on Latrivas' lap. _

_Then we all feel a prescence…a soft and gentle wind caressed each and every one of us._

_It seemed to linger on the empty space between Matteo and me, the space we left for you._

_And I felt lips brushing against mine and in the distance; we all heard a falcon's cry._

_Tears filled our eyes; you were here, with us, on this special day…your special day…_

_You graced us with your presence and we all saw you, in our minds, smiling and waving at us, reassuring us that you were ok, that one day, we all would meet again. And every time, we hear a falcon's cry, our hearts are filled with joy and hope._

_You're with us, you always are._

"_I love you." I would whisper sometimes after hearing that cry._

_And sometimes I swear I could hear you, saying that you loved me to, and that you cared for all of us._

_I love you, Izusa._

_We all do._

Aria of Symphony: There! That's it. All done! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
